Montenegro
'Basics' Montenegro has three network operators: *'Telenor' *'Crnogorski' Telekom (a.k.a. T-Mobile) *'m:tel' All operators have good coverage in 2G on 900 and 1800 MHz, and on 3G on 2100 MHz. Also, all of them offer 4G/LTE on 800, 1800 and 2600 MHz. but with significantly poorer coverage (mainly larger and tourist oriented city areas). The tax of 1€ per month for users of mobile telephony that was in place 2012-14, has been abolished again. Registration When buying a prepaid package, the customer is obliged to correctly complete a registration form and produce a corresponding identification document for the authorized person at the point of sale. So be prepared to show an ID card or passport and do some paperwork. Starting in May 2017 all operators started using an application for electronic registration of users of prepaid mobile services. The Law on Electronic Communications stipulates that the operators must, without delay, register subscribers of fixed, mobile (postpaid and prepaid), as well as internet services. All outlets of authorized distributors of SIM cards of mobile operators are equipped with mobile phones running applications for customer registration. This is the first app of its kind in the former Yugoslavia region and one of the first in Europe. Roaming Be aware that Montenegro is neither '''part of the EU, nor of the EEA, where since 2017 new international roaming rules have been enforced. So roaming rates on European SIM cards are '''not capped or regulated in the country and can be much higher. Better buy a local SIM card instead. In April 2019 Albania, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Kosovo, (North) Macedonia, Montenegro and Serbia agreed to reduce roaming charges between their Balkan countries. The agreement will come into effect from July 2019 when roaming costs will be lowered and mobile calls will cost 0.19 € per minute, an SMS will cost 6 cents and internet will be 2.5 cents per MB roaming between these countries. It's intended to end all roaming surcharges by summer 2021 which is a prerequisite to eventually join the EU/EEA common roaming zone. All three operators offer tourist deals during the summer season from June to September which are very attractive. Telenor Telenor (formerly Promonte) was owned by the Norwegian provider and sold in 2018 to the Czech PPF Group. It covers already 98% of the population with 3G and 4G/LTE, see coverage map and has recently surpassed T-Mobile in customer numbers. From 2016 4G/LTE was made available for prepaid. You need to have one of their new 4G/LTE SIM cards or can change an old one in their stores for 3 €. Availability Get their SIM cards in stores: Store locator. Also available at Tivat airport and in newstands throughout the country. At Podgorica airport they are available from "Tobacco" kiosks. There are 3 of them and sometimes only one of them has the SIM, so if you're out of luck at one of them, try the other ones. 'Voice and data SIM card' Their regular packs are called "Sve u 1" or "Start" and are sold for 5 € with the same credit on. Default data is charged at a high 0.509 € per MB and speed is up to 21 Mbps. As a promotion at least until June 2018 Telenor offers its "Telenor besplatno" combo add-on with 100 mins to all domestic networks, 1000 mins to Telenor and 10 GB data all valid for 7 days. It can be activated via *111#, Moj Telenor personal account or their app. Ask in store for the staff to set everything up for you on the app, which is much easier when you don't speak the language. These regular data packs can be added to the plan: The add-on can be activated with My Menu *123# in the part Offers, Internet offers. It can be activated unlimited number of times during a month. Two out of the four social media apps (Facebook, Twitter, WhatsApp or Viber) can be activated to be used free of charge. 'Data-only SIM card' Prepaid data-only SIM Card is for 9.95 € with 10 GB of credit included in 15 days in up to 4G/LTE. If you use up included traffic before these 15 days expire, you can continue surfing at reduced speed of 128 Kbps, or you can top-up your internet account by activating one of tariff add-ons and increase the speed again. With an USB modem you get prepaid data SIM card for 39.95 € and 15 GB of traffic in 30 days. Same policy applies. These add-ons with speeds up to 21 Mbps can be bought: If you use up data before the expiry of tariff add-on, you will be able to continue using the internet at reduced speed of 128 Kbps until the expiry of the tariff add-on. The add-on can be activated with My Menu *123# in the menu Offers, Internet offers. Tourist package For the summer season 2019 Telenor has introduced three new Tourist plans with a 4G/LTE card: * for 5 €: with 1000 GB for 5 days * for 10 €: with 1000 GB for 7 days * for 15 €: with 1000 GB for 30 days To activate enter *140*1#. The tourist packages can be renewed with the same add-ons at the same price. 'More infor' *APN: flat *APN instruction Note: data-only SIM automatically configures to APN "internet" that doesn't work. You need to set APN manually *Website in English (partly obsolete): https://www.telenor.me/en/consumer/ 'Crnogorski' Telekom (T-Mobile) Crnogorski Telekom (a.k.a. T-Mobile, formerly Monet) owned by Croatian Telekom (indirectly by Deutsche Telekom) has a good coverage on 2G, 3G and 4G rivalling with Telenor, see coverage map. They have lost the top spot to Telenor, but battle hard to regain it. According to independent tests in 2016/7, it still is the best network. In 2016 they finally opened 4G/LTE for prepaid too. They cover 70% by the end of 2016 with 4G/LTE using 800, 1800 and 2600 MHz. Availability Get their SIM cards in their stores: Store locator in local language. Their prepaid SIM starters called Telekom Prepaid are for 5 € with 1 € credit and 2 GB data. SIM cards are also available at kiosks, but don't get one there - you need to visit a store anyway to register the SIM with your passport. If you install a SIM card from a kiosk before registering, it will invalidate it in their system. Recharge vouchers of 5, 10 or 20 EUR are available. To top up your account enter *123* then type in the secret number from the voucher and press #. In the end, to confirm, press OK/YES (*123*xxxxxxxxxxxxx# OK). To check the status of your account, enter *122# and, to confirm, press OK/YES. 'Data feature packs' Default data rate outside of packages is 5 ct per 100 KB. These bundles are offered: One day is 0.00h - 23.59h on the day the option was activated. You can buy a new package ahead of time when all data is used up. For activation type *111# and select package. Data-only SIM They sell a data-only SIM card with "unlimited" (max. 200 GB) internet for 10 €. This card has only data and no voice nor text. These options can be added: * 1 GB for 1 day: 1 € * 5 GB for 7 days: 6 € * "unlimited" for 10 days: 10 € - "unlimited" means 200 GB. * 5 GB for 30 days: 12 € These options need to be added through your online account. Holiday SIM Crnogorski Telekom has revamped their two new prepaid tourist packages for the 2019 season: * Tourist 5: 1000 GB for 20 days - 5 € * Tourist 10: 1500 GB for 35 days - 10 € When the contracted internet traffic is consumed, internet access will be blocked. It can be activated again at the same price; for the next activations, you need to top-up your prepaid acount. The maximum period from top-up to activation is 30 days. 'More info' * APN: internet-prepaid * Website in Montenegrin: https://www.telekom.me/ m:tel m:tel is the youngest operator in the country, but battles hard for its position. 4G/LTE is not available for all prepaid SIMs, it depends on the package you buy. Availability Their SIM cards are available in their shops (points-of-sale), at Tivat airprot and in press kiosks all over the country. Packages, their prices and promo content upon activation (by first call) are as follows: * Hello ONE: 1 € with the same credit * Hello NET: 5 € with 4 GB valid for 15 days * m:go plus new: 5 € with 1 € of credit and 10 GB valid for 7 days, plus free of charge access to following social networks Facebook, Viber, Instagram, Twitter, WhatsApp, Wikipedia and Mondo GO - their own info and service portal, for 6 months * m:go tourist: 5 € with 1 € credit and 10 GB valid for 7 days, plus reactivation of 10 GB with any following top up in promo period Their APN (see below) may need to be added manually. Data and voice SIM ''' Their default data rate of 0.061 € per 100 KB. You can add 5 GB for 15 days at 4.90 €, or activate other promo packs (data only or combo) by calling USSD short code *105# and accessing internet or combo options. There are daily, weekly, 15-day and 30-day options that are adapted to user's usage and range from 0.50 € to 15 €. Note that daily options are activated from midnight, while others are activated immediately after request. In May 2018 a new package was introduced with 10 GB of 4G internet, 12 months of unlimited access to social network, 100 minutes to other networks in Montenegro, 100 SMS messages to all networks in Montenegro and 1000 minutes within m:tel network for 30 days at 5 €. '''Tourist SIM For the tourist season 2019, m:tel offers two new tourist SIM cards called Turist: * m:tel Turist 5: 500 GB for 7 days plus 1 € credit - 5 € * m:tel Turist 10: 1000 GB for 30 days plus 1 € credit - 10 € More info * APN: mtelinternet, username: internet, password: 068, authentication: PAP or CHAP, other fields are left blank * Website in English (not up to date): http://www.mtel.me/en/private * Website in local language: http://www.mtel.me/ Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Wimax Category:T-Mobile Category:Telenor Category:6/17